D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E
by LOST IN DREAMSxX
Summary: WARNING: Later lemon! Bloody and Slave alert! I don't know who Lucy will end up with Btw! You will help meh! Summary in the first Chap!


**D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**

**Summary: After Lucy's family dies from an awful accident, Lucy becomes a powerful slave.**

**She is very protective over two girls found in a prison.**

**Levy and Erza are young 6 year old girls who were captured with their families.**

**Lucy tries to break out and brings Levy and Erza with her.**

**Lucy meets Jellal and Gajeel who is friends with Rogue, and Rogue is friends with Sting.**

**There is many new people in Lucy's life.**

**But, what if she starts to fall in love and they fall for her.**

**Me: I'm sorry. I'm awful at doing summaries.**

**Chappie 1: Death Of My Love Ones! Becoming A Slave!**

_Lucy's POV_

"Momma! Momma! Please, wake up! Dad...he...he's with a...another woman." I leaned over her body. A glass alcohol bottle laid on the floor. My brother sat in the other corner with a blunt sticking out of his mouth.

"Momma! Please wake up! Daddy is with a slut! And your son is smoking cannabis!" I cried. My brother just laughed. His black hair fell over his eye as he took in a big puff and blew it out.

"No one ever listens to me here." I clinched my short dress.

"I see things no one else sees."

_Next Day Lucy's POV_

We sat there as a family. Like we always did when dad came home from "work". He would always make us sit down as a family and try to talk to each other. We sat in a weird square. But, it was just awkward silence. Finally, my mom saw it. Lipstick print. Right there on my dad's neck. My dad and brother were focused on something else. But, I saw it. My mom pulled out a flask from her pocket book. She did this to forget his infidelity.

"Everyone...they think we're perfect."

"Huh?" My family looked at me.

"I see everything you guys do. I see things that nobody else can."

"Shut up Lucy!" My brother roared.

"Yeah, we don't need to hear anything from you. You have a family and a big house and millions of beautiful dresses Lucy! Your life is perfect." My mom and dad looked at each other.

"No it's not! I'm tired of no one listening to me! I see everything all of you do! I have lost my self...everything I have been hiding and bottling up is overflowing. I am never listened to! You guys don't care! And I'm tired of being locked away and watching my family burn down! It has never mattered how I feel! It has always been how I look!" I screamed. And finally they all listened. But, if I knew this was the last time. I would have said all the good things about our family.

So, we went for a walk. Some fresh air, outside the castle walls. We didn't speak. Just walked beside each other. But, it was over as fast as it began.

"Hey! You over there!" A man in rags called out.

"You rich bastards! Where is your guards? Huh?" Laughing he pulled out a knife. I watched. As my family was slaughtered. Three men attacked us. One slit my brothers throat. Another breaking my mom in so many places. And the last guy was stabbing my father to death. The men took my families belongings and ran. Leaving me to look at their dead bodies.

Soon, a man with white hair and dressed like royalty, came and found me with my dead family. He told me not to be scared. And he was a slave trader. I followed him and his two slaves.

"E-excuse me? Um...sir?" I stuttered.

"What is it?" He looked at me and narrowed his eyes as if he was reading me.

"Um...what is...I mean...um...what is a slave trader?" He smirked.

"Tell her Misaka." He looked at the girl who was walking next to me, "That's an order."

"Yes sir." She bowed.

"A slave trader is a person with much money and millions of slaves, he bids theses slaves off to other men with strong wealth and much power to a lord. My master here is Toma, he is also the richest man in Fiore. He is the father of the princess of Fiore. Mistress Hisui. But, for now, you being a slave, we will put you in a prison with others like you. And when Master Toma sells you, you shall strip down in front of millions and be bought. Do you understand?"

I nodded even though I was wanting to ask some more, but I knew she did not feel like talking anymore.

"Good. Thank you Misaka. Now little girl, what is your full name?" I looked down.

"My name?" I mumbled.

"Oh, please don't tell me your parents did not name you. Or that you have forgotten your own name?" He glared.

"Uh, no sir, my name is Lucy Heartfilia." I said proudly.

I smiled. And once I did, I wished I didn't. Toma's foot planted into my thigh. Causing me to loss balance and fall to the hard ground. After I touched ground, he continued to kick me in the stomach, legs, arms, and stepping on my hand. I wince and howled out of pain. Misaka balled her fist, but she didn't move.

"You little brat! Don't you dare smile ever again!" He said in a deep voice.

Once we reached the prison, I saw so many kids my age. They were all working. Chains were on their ankles, they wore rags, and they look like they were sick and starving. It was an awful sight to see. A bell rang and all of the kids ran inside. Toma put chains around my ankles, wrist, and my neck. He pulled me with a chain that wrapped around his hand. I could feel hot tears trickle down my cheeks. We got into a big room full of the kids from outside.

"Places!" Everyone lined up in rows. One girl started to cough blood. Some were bleeding everywhere. It looked like cuts...deep cuts at that. The room was hot and muggy. I could barely breath. Soon I started to cough too.

Toma pulled me out from behind him, "We have brought a new friend for you animals. Treat her nicely. And show her a...good...time here." He laughed and through me to the ground.

Once the guards and Toma left, two girls ran over to me. "Are you okay!?" A girl with blue hair asked putting my head into her lap.

"Y- **cough** **cough**\- yeah I'm fine..." My voice trailed.

"Oh, well my name is Levy McGarden, and this is Erza...I don't know her last name" She whispered the last part.

"I'm Lucy." I tried to smile and put my hand out.

Levy took my hand and shook it, "Can we be best friends? I mean, Me, you, and Erza?" I nod.

"Of course!" I tilted my head and smiled brightly and they both tackled me to the ground.

**Whatcha think of Chappie 1?**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Next time: Slave Trade Time! Let's Break Out!**

**Comment down there**

**\/**


End file.
